1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rectifying apparatus for an alternating current dynamo which is mounted on a vehicle such as a passenger car or track.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a recent reduction of a space of an engine room of the passenger car, it has become of interest to manufacture compact-sized a.c. dynamos for vehicle. Further, with a recent tendency of demanding high-grade vehicles, it has become of interest to power up the vehicle use a.c. dynamos, due to an increase in a number of electronic parts. However, when the vehicle use a.c. dymanos are made compact-sized and highly-powered, they are caused to lower their product life, due to a raise of an internal temperature of the vehicle. Therefore, it is an object to be urgently solved to prevent the internal temperature raise.
On the other hand, the electronic parts are being used commonly, i.e., standardized, in order to reduce their production cost. For example, a plurality of through holes are provided in a radiator plate of the rectifying apparatus for the vehicle use a.c. dynamo. As for a number of the through holes for fitting rectifier elements, the number is maximized in accordance with a maximum number of rectifier elements possibly used. However, in a low power consumption rectifying apparatus, only about half number of the rectifier elements are fitted into the radiator plate and another half number of the through holes remain unused and open.
However, cooling wind passes through the unused open through holes, thereby causing a concentrated leakage of the cooling wind, which will be explained, referring to the drawings.
As shown in FIG. 9, the anode radiator plate 51 in the rectifying apparatus 5 is provided with six through holes 53 for fitting the rectifier elements 54. However, when it is not necessary, depending upon vehicle types, to fit the rectifiers 54 into all of the six through holes 53, for example, when only three rectifier elements are needed, the rectifier elements are fitted every two through holes. Therefore, the rest three though holes 53 which are not fitted to the rectifier elements remain open. Further, the rectifying apparatus 5 is designed for a highly-powered vehicle use a.c. dynamo 1. Therefore, the cooling wind for cooling each part of the vehicle use a.c. dynamo 1 flows along the arrow C as shown in FIG. 10, through the open through holes 53, thereby causing the concentrated leakage of the cooling wind. Therefore, the cooling wind does not flow along a designed path, thereby causing an insufficient cooling of the parts of the vehicle use a.c. dynamo 1. Thus, the conventional rectifying apparatus 5 has a disadvantage that any designed cooling effect can not be obtained.